


Never break the chain

by bluelettergirl



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band)
Genre: 1980s, Early Days, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Stevie Nicks - Freeform, christine mcvie - Freeform, john mcvie - Freeform, mirage time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelettergirl/pseuds/bluelettergirl
Summary: " We should leave now."Christine said after breaking the kiss." But remember We would never break the chain what we have."* Stevie said before she went to the darkness.* I  Don't own anything, i don't make money with this etc peace and mirage love.





	Never break the chain

After midnight when all lights are away and sound of silences been filled the room. Stevie sit and playing old piano in the room what is full of paper flowers. Writing new song, new story with bright brown eyes, and wild young heart.

 

"She looks so beautiful, in her long white nightdress and curly blond hair. "  
Christine thought in her mind and smile little bit. She moved her head to see more of her darling, and watched shyly how Stevie write more words to his black notebook testing too some melody on the piano. 

" If you really want hiding in the shadows, you should look first i don't have mirror up on the piano."  
Stevie say calmly and turn her soft face to her secret lover. She noticed Christine looked spectacular like a nightbird. Deep blue eyes, nightdress what was full of cartoonroses and messy blond hair. Having moon bracelet on her wrist and half moon necklace like Stevie.

" I didin't want "bug" you were so focused."  
Christine said and moved like a cat to close of piano. Room wasn't too huge some black leather sofa, dark black Piano, two huge windows and flowers everywhere even in the wallpapers. 

" I'm not even sure if this will be a song yet, I don't have lot of thoughts right now."  
Stevie said with frustrated voice and turn his face to Christine. She wanted stand up and kiss Christine, but she know alredy somebody could see they. 

" Don't worry darling, i'm sure you'll make wonderful story once again."  
Christine said and smiled like a lovers smile to eachothers. Stevie didin't say anything to that, but stardet play the piano with his long fingers. Christine sat to woodchair, took good position, and went to listen Stevie's lovely playing. Stevie's raspy strong voice filled the room. It took probably ten minutes before they hear John's voice.

" Stevie could you please play the piano in the morning, i really would want to sleep."  
John said with tired voice, and looked just awakened. 

" Just couple of more minutes i have to make this melody clear or i forgot it."  
Stevie said with calmly and soft voice and gived sympathy look to John. 

" Thanks, and Christine you should go sleep too, we have gig tomorrow, and if we have three tired people on the stage were in trouble, even drugs don't safe it."  
John said his normal gentle voice. He had shorts, white t-shirt and black fluffy slippers what had cartoon penguin.

" I go sleep soon when Stevie go, don't worry."  
Christine said and gived little smile. John seemed to have wanted to say something, but he just nod, and leaved room with quickly silent steps. They could hear him slippers when he walked a long corridor back into his room. 

After ten minutes, Stevie put yellow pen down, close the notebook and stand up.  
" Do you want go to my room, nobady wouldn't notice it."  
Stevie said almost whispering voice with her sweet voice, and gived a questionable look to Christine.

" i'm afraid i can't, too much risks. "  
Christine said and look to Stevie's brown wild eyes. Christine put her left hand to Stevie's cheek and hold her hand. was smooth and warm was it like a warm summer to night darkness  
" I see."  
Stevie said and was little bit disappointed, but she knew Christine was right.  
" But you know alredy how much i love you."  
Christine said and went to silence. She moved her thumb slowly around the Stevie's red cheek. She noticed Stevie still had some makeup on.  
" But i still wish we could someday to stop hiding."  
Stevie said and moved away to the door what was clearly open. She put her hand againts the brown door frame and turn his face to Christine.  
" I'm sure time will be ready someday, but now we can't do anything else."  
She said and moved quickly to close of Stevie. She nod and moved his face more close to Christine and they kissed. It wasn't like in the movies, but it feeled still magical and good. Christine put his hand again to Stevie's cheek and feeled the fireworks insade her body.  
" We should leave now."  
Christine said after breaking the kiss.  
" But remember We would never break the chain what we have."  
Stevie said before she went to shadows so quickly, Christine couldn't even say anything back. She sight and went too to the darkness, looking one final time to the paperflowers room. Hearing just sound of silences and broken hopes with strong chain.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, have a nice day. <3


End file.
